


Moments in Between

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Reunions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: A pair of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr, from when I finally got around to playing Trespasser and it was giving me feels.(With thanks to meelah for the title, and for general all around being the best beta ever)





	Moments in Between

**I.**

Chessboard between them, they play as if this isn’t the last time. Cullen moves his pieces with his usual smirk, and blocks Dorian’s attempts to cheat with his usual exasperated sigh, and pretends his chest isn’t empty and hollow.

Each click of each piece sounds final, a reminder that when this game is done, so is everything else. Dorian will return to Tevinter, and Cullen will return to Skyhold, and they’ll honor the promises they’ve made, to the living and to the dead. Promises they knew would part them eventually, but “eventually” was never “today." Until it was.

Until now.

 

* * *

 

**II.**

Those who built the eluvians died with Arlathan, but what was made once can be made again.

To even think such a thing requires both towering arrogance and extraordinary skill, but Dorian has never lacked for either. He’s used them to build two things: a Tevinter he can be proud to name his homeland, and a mirror that will give him more than a distant voice through a crystal.

Over the years, many have told him both were impossible. Now he lays his hand on iridescent glass, as warm as he remembers from so many years ago, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr: [angsty drabble](https://dragonflies-and-katydids.tumblr.com/post/149907556202/yes-so-trespasser-finally-playing-it-and-its) and [less-angsty drabble](https://dragonflies-and-katydids.tumblr.com/post/149955328722/as-an-apology-for-yesterdays-trespasser-inspired)


End file.
